A Court of Songs and Secrets
by AtsukoRyuu
Summary: 500 years after Hybern was defeated. Feyre and Rhys now live happily together. Tamlin, who was crushed by Feyre leaving and his failed attempts to steal her back, steals a new human girl named Keela. He thought it was a good idea. He has learned to love a human before, right? But Tamlin and Keela both have secrets that have to be revealed soon... or else. One-shot. Enjoy :)


_**Hello! This is actually my first fan fiction ever, but it's the second one I've ever posted. Sorry if some parts of this story are in 3rd person, I had started it like that, but then switched to 1st. And I really don't know what the genre of this really is yet. Probably some combination of romance, drama, friendship, family, suspense, and a little bit of mystery.**_

 _ **Alright, just so everyone knows, this is my second story I am working on so I'm very sorry if I don't update each one very often. I'm probably going to do a switch chapter thing where I update one story one and then other story and then the first one again, etc. Also, for those of you who don't know, my other story if called**_ _ **The Bloodbane Poison.**_ _**You should totally check it out; it's really cool and awesome ;)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**_

I stared at the food on my plate as Tamlin and Lucien stood up and left, discussing some new border patrols. I didn't feel like eating at the moment. It was so stupid that Tamlin had just brought me to Prythian and now was completely ignoring me. Nobody cared that a human girl had entered their court. Nobody payed attention.

 _Which means…_ I suddenly realized. _No one to tell me not to do anything._

I stood up as quick as lightning and bolted for the door, leaving my half eaten plate behind her. I stopped when I got to the door and put my ear to it. Just because Tamlin promised no harm would come to me doesn't mean that I shouldn't be too careful.

After seeing that the hallways were clear, I tiptoed into the garden. I didn't want anyone to notice me leaving because I hadn't been out since she had gotten here. A gust of wind blew my black hair out of my face, revealing her brown cinnamon-like skin. _Too noticeable._ Most of the garden was open visible from the house, so I looked for a hiding place. The wall was on the south side of the mansion so she needed to move closer to the orchard part of the garden.

I was going to go hide behind some lilac bushes closer to the wall when something white caught my eye. It was a big patch of white roses. I walked closer to them. It seemed to draw my attention off of my task. _What was it about those flowers?_

I shook my head and turned away, running behind the lilac bushes. I couldn't get distracted. No one was in sight, so I ripped of the bottom of my long skirt and ran towards the wall. There wasn't an alarm sounding so I hoped no one knew what I was doing yet.

The tall grass cut my feet as my shoes fell off but she didn't stop. Nothing would stop her from getting home to her family.

Another breeze blew by but this one was stronger. It actually made my stumble. But I kept moving on. Until another gust of wind came by and knocked me down on the ground. Hard.

 _This isn't regular wind_ I realized with a start. I peeked up from the tall grass back at the manor to see a huge wolf coming out searching for frantically for something. _Tamlin. He knows._

I got up and kept running but only made it a few more steps before I hit something in front of me and fell. Or more like _someone._ Tamlin, in human form stood towering above me, frowning. I forgot how fast Faeries were.

"What exactly were you just doing, Keela?" he asked me. I didn't care to answer it how he wanted me to. Come to think of it, there wasn't much more I did care actually care about.

"Running. And then falling. And now talking."

He growled as a response. "That's not what I meant."

"What, I can't go for a good run? I didn't realize that I was under house arrest."

Tamlin's stern face fell for a second before he set it back up again and then he just stared at me. "What did you say?"

"I said I didn't realize I was under house arrest." He blinked once. Twice.

"Why do you want to leave?" He asked. Carefully. Too carefully.

"I want to see my—" Did I want to tell him? No. "I don't think you have enough flowers."

He stared at me again. And then laughed. A deep, almost musical sound. It reminded me of my broken flute at home. My old piano. My lost guitar. Tears formed around my eyes, blurring my sight. I tried to blink them away before Tamlin noticed but one escaped down my cheek.

He gently brushed it away. "I'm sorry. Were you… serious?" It was my turn to laugh, but it came out more as a squeak. "I was just thinking of my instruments. The ones that are gone now."

"Do you want new ones? Or I could go back and get your old ones, if you want."  
I was still surprised every time he was actually kind to me. "Don't bother. With the old ones, I mean. My younger brother broke my flute. My guitar is missing. I think my older sister took it from me because she never was as good as I was. And my father sold my piano when he found out we were in debt. Besides, how could you carry all of that back in one trip?"

He just grinned and offered Keela his arm.

"Would you like a proper tour of the place? I'm free for the rest of the day." She was surprised. _Why the sudden change? Why was he ignoring me before and now wants to walk me back?_

We walked around the gardens for the rest of the afternoon. Tamlin was very generous and careful when we got talking about certain subjects like other courts and my old life. A nice priestess named Ianthe even showed up and I got to talk with her for a while. She even gave some good fashion tips.

Once it was nightfall we walked into the dining room together, where an expectant Lucien and Ianthe were sitting. Both of their faces were very grim.

"What's wrong?" asked Tamlin.

" _He's_ here," Lucien answered. Tamlin immediately stiffened, claws bursting out. I took a step back, afraid of what he might do. But he just asked, "Is _she_ also here?"

"Maybe," Ianthe replied. "But you know how strong their magic is. She might be glamored somewhere where we can't sense her."

"What's going on?" I asked, trembling. I couldn't help it. My only defence at home was knife throwing, but here…

"Send them in," Tamlin growled. Then he pushed me behind a tapestry. He motioned for me to be still and not say a thing. If I squinted, I could see through the thin cloth. A handsome young man walked into the room, but something told me he was much older then he looked. He was wearing a fine black tunic with silver trimmed around the edges. A black crown was placed in his raven black hair. The female walking next to him was stunning. She had brown hair that was pulled up into a knot on her head and a black crown, similar to the man's, was also on her head. She wore a black dress that was covered with lots of diamonds at the top, and then thinned down as it got lower, making it look like the night sky. It was a mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline. It made her look beautiful. Not to mention dangerous and powerful. I knew at once they must be from the Night court.

"Rhysand," Tamlin growled. " _Feyre_. What are you doing here?" The question was directed at the lovely girl. She just smirked and tilted her head a little.  
"We just heard some rumors, _Tam_ , and we wanted to make sure that you didn't follow through with them." Tamlin's claws curled around his knuckles, drawing blood. I knew it would heal, but for some reason it made me feel uneasy.

" _What_ rumors, are you exactly talking about?"

The man, Rhysand, walked over to Tamlin's place and sat down, putting his feet on the table and crossing his arms. "Oh, please Feyre. We can talk about that later." He drawled, not even bothering to acknowledge Tamlin. "First, we should get the time to catch up with our friend here." Feyre's smirk widened and she sat down to the left of Rhysand.

" _Get the hell out_ ," Tamlin whispered. I could tell that he was mad, but something seemed to be covering it up. _Fear._ I realize with a start. _Tamlin is scared of them._ And it made me angry. What have they done to Tamlin that made him so afraid? I wanted to yell at them and fight them but I knew they could just kill me with a flick of their wrists.

Feyre started talking with Ianthe. Questioning her on many… interesting topics. Then she started teasing Lucien about not getting to be with his mate. I wasn't exactly sure what a "mate" was so I would have to talk to Tamlin about that later.

Rhysand's eyes were scanning the table when his eyes landed at my empty chair with clean silverware and… my scent. I knew that all Faeries could smell really well and I had been sitting there for over two weeks.

Rhysand's gaze glanced around the room until his eyes landed on the tapestry. His smirk instantly fell and he slowly turned to Tamlin.  
"You glamored in front of me once and now you dare to do it _again_?" Feyre stopped talking to Lucien when she heard Rhysand say that.

"He's done it. She's _here_ ," Rhysand spit out, getting up and prowling to where I felt the glamor slip off of me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out with such force that I stumbled and almost fell. Tamlin roared and ran over to us and yanked me from Rhysand. He snarled right in the High Lord of the Night Court's face.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I had never seen Tamlin like this and from the looks on Lucien and Ianthes' faces, I didn't think they saw it very often either. "SHE'S MINE!"

And when Tamlin said that, blackness erupted into the room. I started screaming as Tamlin's hold loosened and then fell away off my shoulder. Once the blackness had mostly disappeared and everything was visible again, I saw that it had come from Feyre. She looked enraged. Rhysand was standing over by her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't you _ever_ ," she hissed, wrath seeping through her words, "think that someone is ever your possession again. Or I _will_ kill you." Feyre turned to me and beckoned me closer. I turned to Tamlin to see if it was safe, but his head hung towards the ground and he wouldn't look at me. I slowly edged towards Feyre, analyzing her every move. When I was in front of her she took my hair and brushed it back. Then she laid her hands on my shoulders.

"We were going to stop him," she whispered, slightly nodding towards Tamlin. "I am so sorry he took you. And I'm afraid it would be a little hard to take you back now. But, if you want, you can come live in the Night Court with me and Rhys." I stared at her and opened my mouth, about to say no, when I realized, if she wanted to hurt me, she probably would have already. I couldn't decide whether to say yes or no so more of a croak came out of my mouth then in answer. Feyre just nodded, understanding me completely.

"It's okay. You don't have to come." But then she grabbed my hand and slipped a piece of paper in it. I opened it as carefully as possible and then quickly skimmed over it.

 _If you ever need me, put the eyes together._

I looked at her, confused. She just grabbed my pointer finger on my left hand and my right wrist. A sharp pain spread through them, but then vanished as quickly as it had come. On my wrist, there was now an eye, only about a centimeter big. The same was on my finger. I gaped at them.

"How―" But Feyre just put a finger to her lips, leaving the question on my lips retreat back into my mouth. Then she vanished. I suddenly realized that only Rhysand was watching me. Tamlin, Lucien, and Ianthe were engulfed in huge black globs.

"Hopefully we see you again soon… Keela." And then he too vanished. Leaving me to wonder how he knew my name.

As soon as Rhysand left, so did the darkness surrounding everyone. Tamlin, as soon as he was certain I was okay, was completely furious. I didn't show him my tattoos. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I just knew it would be the wrong thing to do.

That night, as I laid in my bed, unable to sleep, I thought about what it might be like to be Fae. Enhanced senses, greater strength, and powers. It might be nice. And spending time with Tamlin…

I immediately threw that thought out of my head. I would never think of that again.

"Just try to sleep," I whispered to myself.

But I ended up staying awake all night. Partly from the day's events, partly from my thoughts, and partly from the strange burning in my tattoos.

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed it so far! Review, private message me, whatever. I'll take any type of feedback, it doesn't matter to me. If you have any suggestions of where you would like the story to go or of a detail you want to be added in, let me know. I read everything you guys send me, even if I don't respond right away. Thanks so much! Love you guys XOXO**_


End file.
